Sesshomaru's Day In The Future:Kagura's Visit 5
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE! Sesshomaru travels through the well, for AhUhn this time, and Kagura follows him. For my faithful reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"MO—OM! I can't believe you can go through the well! I just can't believe it! All this time!" said Kagome.

"Yeah!" said Inuyasha unsure if Kagome was upset or if she was just plain astonished.

"Well, dear, I'm surprised too" replied Mrs. Higurashi.

"How on earth did you get back here so fast? Do you have some type of flying magic or something that I don't know about?" asked Kagome sarcastically.

"Hahahaha, Oh, Kagome, you're so silly some times. Flying magic. No no, Sesshomaru has the magic. He picked me up and flew me right to the well!"

"That's another thing mom! If you're going to go to the feudal era you have to be more careful about whose company you keep! You can't go around with Sesshomaru!" said Kagome concerned.

"Why not?" said her mom starting to get angry. "It's not about his disability is it? Kagome Higurashi I thought I raised you better than this. I thought I taught you to treat people who are different from you just as you would anyone else!"

"BUT MO—OM! He's _NOT_ just anyone else!"

"That is ENOUGH young lady! Off to your room! I bet it's Inuyasha who's making you behave this way! I've never heard about you being so discriminatory! Go to your room NOW!"

"No way!" said Inuyasha. "This has gone on far enough! You gotta listen woman! Sesshomaru is bad news! He's all pretty on the outside, but he ain't so pretty on the inside!"

Kagome's mother hesitated before she scolded Inuyasha. "What do you mean? He's been a perfect gentleman on every visit. He's been respectful and caring and—"

"HE'S TRIED TO KILL US WOMAN!"

"Well, I think I'll kill you sometimes myself!" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom!" said Kagome shocked at her mother's bloodlust.

"Oh dear, I'm only joking! Ha ha ha!" she said quickly recovering her cheerful self.

* * *

Kagura drifted through the air on her feather dreaming of her freedom. 'Oh what I wouldn't give to be free of Naraku's grasp. I desire nothing more but to be free as the wind I wield!' Her mind drifted and, as it had been a lot lately, landed on a familiar subject; Sesshomaru.

Kagura sighed and thought of the freedom he could win her. She thought about her heart and how the weight of it being restored to her chest may make her feel whole again. 'I know Sesshomaru could free me from Naraku. He's the only one strong enough! But how? How could I convince him? He did not hesitate to tell me no the last time. Nor does he seem to care what happens to me.' "DAMN!" she said out loud "How can I convince him?"

The wind sorceress had been trailing Sesshomaru recently to find a way to convince him to help her. She hoped to find some insight into his character or daily activities that may give her something to work with. She was patient and her endurance paid off. 'After escorting that strange human woman, who reminded me of that Kagome girl, he returned her to that well.

'He looked as though _he_ the great Sesshomaru, was at a loss in her presence. A mere mortal would not notice, but I did. He must…' Kagura shook her head at the memory of how he looked at the strange woman. 'He hates humans. He could never care that way for one…or could he? Is that his dirty little secret? When I went to the well that she jumped in there was nothing there except bones. I wonder what happens in that well. I should figure that out. I'll have to look into it during the time when Naraku goes into hiding.'

She felt Naraku's presence and he sent her a vision. He wanted her to return to the castle. She scowled at the thought, but nevertheless turned her feather towards the dark purple miasma that covered one corner of the sky. 'You're both lucky and unlucky woman, whoever you are. Naraku beckons me, so I can't find you now.' "Hmf." ' But I will destroy you later!'

* * *

After Inuyasha told Mrs. Higurashi of the darker nature of Sesshomaru they all sat at the kitchen table blinking at each other.

"I see" said Kagome's mom. She brought her index finger to her lip and said "There are a few reasons that could have made him act that way. I guess when you are blessed with super powers your sibling rivalry gets a little more serious."

Kagome couldn't believe her mother's acceptance of Sesshomaru. Her mouth dropped open and she gawked.

Inuyasha was enraged at the oversimplification of all the fighting he had done with his brother. "HOW—WHAT?—SIBLING…YOU….AAAAAH!" Instead of unleashing his Tetsusaiga Inuyasha grabbed a hold of his own forelocks and bulled his head down to the table. "Uuunuunuh" was all he could say.

Mrs. Higurashi said "There's nothing you can say that will convince me that Sesshomaru is some kind of evil demon. You, Inuyasha, should be pointedly aware of what kind of pain is caused by people making assumptions about demons. Sweeping generalizations are no good for anyone."

"I ain't talking about sweepin' nothin'! I ain't talkin' 'bout housework woman!' his voice was muffled by the kitchen table. "I'm talkin' 'bout my murderous older brother! Bein' a murderin' murderer!"

The two women simply sighed and Kagome dropped her head in her hands. She said to herself "He never gets anything!"

* * *

Sesshomaru led his small party across the grass of a sunny plain. They were moving slower that day and Sesshomaru found himself having to stop and wait for them. Jakan was squealing some type of complaint at Rin and she was starting to get upset. Ah-Uhn was walking slowly and Jakan pulled and pulled on the beast's reigns. Rin was sitting on the Ah-Uhn's back and calling down to Jakan from between the twin necks of the beast.

"No Master Jakan! Let Ah-Uhn do what he needs to!" Rin called, worried.

"No! He's done enough! This is ridiculous!" yapped Jakan. "No more! He's ill, but he needs to keep it in! We're holding up Lord Sesshomaru!" Before Jakan could complain anymore his hands slipped from the reigns that he was pulling and he fell backwards rolling a few times until he hit something. Jakan looked up straight into the face of an agitated Lord Sesshomaru.

The wind blew and his silver hair and his cold blank eyes stared down. Jakan shook as he looked back up at his beautiful dashing master. "Ye-ye-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked still lying on his back and looking up.

"What is the problem here, Jakan?" asked Sesshomaru with an edge in his voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin, getting his attention. Jakan quickly got to his feet and tried to pull Ah-Uhn along. "Milord, Ahu-Uhn appears to be ill!" said Rin, concern dripping from her voice.

Sesshomaru responded as he walked towards her. "Ill, Rin? How so?"

Rin became a bit fidgety and said "Well…aaaah…" She didn't know how to go about explaining Ah-Uhn's condition delicately to her pristine lord. "Um…remember the paints Mrs. Higurashi gave to me?"

"Yes Rin, I believe she called them finger-paints."

"Um, yeah, that's them" said Rin, avoiding eye contact. "Well…uh…It was a nice gift, but I'm afraid Ah-Uhn ate them, milord."

"He does not seem to be poisoned" replied Sesshomaru quickly.

Rin, looking up at the trees surrounding them said "Well yes Lord Sesshomaru, but—" Just then Ah-Uhn passed gas loud enough to disturb the birds in the trees and send them fluttering away. The two-headed dragon then bellowed and defecated on the ground.

Jakan, being a nosy toad, went and checked out what Ah-Uhn had left behind. "AH-HAH! I knew it milord!" screeched the little toad demon, "It was sorcery! That Lady Higurashi _is _a witch! Look Lord Sesshomaru! Rainbow colored feces!"

Lord Sesshomaru looked down and said "Hmmmm."

He was quiet and so were his vassals. They waited anxiously for him to share his wisdom. 'Is it really sorcery?' thought Rin.

Jakan thought 'I knew it! That Mrs. Higurashi was blinding milord with sorcery! He couldn't possibly have that much respect for a human woman! This will open his eyes for sure!'

Finally Lord Sesshomaru said, with all seriousness "Rainbow poopie." Ah-Uhn bellowed, not from discomfort, but from embarrassment. Rin hid her giggles behind her hand. The lord then stated "Jakan, stay here and look after Ah-Uhn. I will consult the Lady Higurashi on what to do over this malady."

"Lady Higurashi! Can I come Lord Sesshomaru?" said Rin excitedly.

"No, Rin you must stay and care for Ah-Uhn as well. You have a calming effect on the beast." One of Ah-Uhn's heads snorted in annoyance. Sesshomaru looked at it and said "Ah, forgive me. Rin, you have a calming effect on this……" Sesshomaru's eyes darted around searching for a less offensive word "Creature? Yes, creature." Ah Uhn seemed satisfied by this description.

Rin was clearly disappointed that she could not visit the other world with her lord. "Yes, milord."

Lord Sesshomaru quickly transformed into his illuminated flying form and shot off into the sky towards the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura was summoned by Naraku and met with him. He told her that he was going to reconstruct his body and would be secluded for the weekend. Kagura smiled to herself until he said "But if I, Naraku, find that you are engaging in conspiratorial behavior I will have to make an example of you."

"Of course, I understand" Kagura responded, sneering behind her fan. 'Does this mean I cannot leave the castle grounds? I had better not ask. Naraku would surely deny me outside air for sure.'

Naraku then summoned his other incarnations and gave the same speech. With great pomp Naraku had his servants remove his clothing and he then descended into the sub-basement. All his incarnations were hushed for nearly five minutes.

Someone coughed and another scratched his hide then Kageromaru jumped out of Jeromaru's mouth and yelled "PAAAAARRRRRYYYYY!" All the incarnations began to dance.

Kagura suddenly heard music coming out of no where and Kanna handed her a vessel full of rice wine. "Kanna!" said Kagura in surprise of her older, but younger sibling. Kagura turned to get away from the mayhem that was rapidly taking over the rest of the incarnations. She turned to see Goshinki chugging sake out of a large jug. The other incarnations stood around him saying "Chug chug chug chug!" Pandemonium began to erupt.

The sub-basement door slammed open again and Naraku re-emerged. He looked around with his demon eyes and saw nothing out of place. He saw his incarnations standing dutifully in the basement. What he did not see were the rice wine jars, jugs and other vessels hidden behind their backs. The music ceased as did all cheering and conversations.

Naraku did not say a word and descended the stairs again. The party continued. Naraku cracked the cellar door, showing only his eyes. Again all he saw was a group of his incarnations patiently awaiting his return. Once he abruptly shut the door for the last time the party resumed.

Kagura was not enjoying the noisy rabble and stuck out a back door. She released her feather and took flight. She decided to find Sesshomaru. Luckily enough she caught his scent on the wind.

Kagura soon came upon the lord who seemed preoccupied. He walked into the clearing that held the strange well she had seen him sit by recently. 'This is the same spot where he brought that mysterious woman who reminded me of that Kagome girl that hangs around Inuyasha. Who was she?' She then observed Lord Sesshomaru jumping down into the well.

* * *

Inuyasha was doing his best to explain the atrocities of Lord Sesshomaru to Mrs. Higurashi. He tried to keep his voice low, but he only managed to clench his teeth and bare his fangs. Sesshomaru tried to kill Kagome." Inuyasha began to drag his claws through his rowdy sliver bangs and pulled them back hard enough to pull up his eyelids. "What wat would it—gah!—gfafa—bah! Woman!"

"I'm a mother. We see the good in all things. Why I'm sure Sesshomaru's mother loved him very much, just as I love Souta."

"Mom?" Kagome's eyes went wide and her lip began to shake. "M-m-m-mommy?"

"Oh, yes," said Mrs. Higurashi "You too, Kagome."

Inuyasha lost it. "THAT'S IT WOMAN! THAT'S IT!" He stood and waved his arms around. "What? YOU? He's!" yelled Inuyasha nonsensically. Inuyasha was so enraged and confused he couldn't form any coherent sentences. He took a step closer to Mrs. Higurashi, with no intention of harming her, but because he couldn't believe his senses. "WHAT?" He then found it difficult to breath. Not from panic, but because he found a hand around his throat.

Lord Sesshomaru had arrived. Inuyasha's feet were kicking in thin air an he helplessly gripped Sesshomaru's graceful wrist. "You will address Lady Higurashi with the respect she deserves you vile filth encrusted weakling."

Mrs. Higurashi stood and said "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Put him down. Thank you, but put him down.!"

Once Inuyasha got back to his feet he stormed off into the living room to cool off. Souta came in from the back yard with a soccer ball under his arm. "Hey! Inuyasha!" he said excited to see his half demon friend. "What's up?"

Inuyasha jerked his chin as a hello. He had seen it on the T.V. and Souta told him it was 'cool'. "Wuz up" he responded. Souta hopped up on the couch and looked at Inuyasha with the earnest eyes of his sister. Inuyasha tried to ignore Souta's expression and used the magic TV wand to turn on the picture box. He looked at Souta, and then back at the TV. He could feel the little kid's eyes burning into him. Finally he just gave it and said "WHA-AT?"

Souta blinked and said "Ya just look upset. What's goin' on?"

"Nothin" answered Inuyasha, not convincing little Souta.

"Kay, if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine, but I'm here if you do. You know. Man to man."

Inuyasha chuckled at Souta's remark. 'Man to man. Cute, kid. Cute.' He then felt a little relief. He bared his fangs in a smile and messed up Souta's hair. "Thanks kid."

"Want a Necco wafer?" asked Souta, shoving a tube of sugary smelling edibles in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha sniffed and said "Sure." Souta popped out a disk and Inuyasha threw it in his mouth. He was instantly addicted. "I need another" he said not finished chewing the one he had. "I need it. More….NOW!"

Souta was totally agreeable to sharing his candy with Inuyasha. "Okay, just let me unwrap—"

Inuyasha lost control of himself, snatched the paper covered tube of sweet sweet candy, and bit into it without hesitation. He crunched the rest of the candy and swallowed it immediately. "Mrraghfmm arghmf arghmf arghmf." Inuyasha turned to look at Souta with wild eyes. He said "I need more! MORE!"

Souta recognized what danger he was in and bolted to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind him. He was having a good time with this, but Inuyasha was a lot more serious. The half demon chased the wily little kid and slammed right into the door.

Souta backed up from the door and listened to Inuyasha slam on it and wale "You get me more of those candies Souta! I know yer holdin' out! I need 'em!"

Souta looked around the room for something to hide it. 'Oh man! I'm stuck! Inuyasha will find me no matter what! He can smell everything! I'm trapped!' The door's hinges began to shake and Souta's eyes widened. Then he made a quick decision and climbed out the bathroom window.

It was a small window and the drop to the ground below was a long one. He landed on his bum, but didn't yell out. 'I'm not a baby anymore!' He then heard Inuyasha finally burst through the bathroom door. Souta ran across the yard and towards the shed that hid the well.

When he got close the most beautiful woman Souta had ever seen emerged. She wore three layers of kimono, as they did in times of old, and a few white feathers in her hair. Her eyes were crimson, yet Souta was not afraid. Her tiny cherry shaped mouth was soon hidden by a large fan. He noticed she was barefoot. "Who-who-who are you? Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"I am the wind sorceress Kagura!" She whipped the fan across her path and a gale picked up that nearly knocked little Souta over. She smirked and said "I am here for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? You know him? Yeah, he's pretty cool, huh?" he said trying to make conversation.

Kagura only glared down at him.

Souta nervously explained he didn't see Sesshomaru, but that Inuyasha was here and it wouldn't surprise him if the two came here together.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagura alarmed.

"Don't worry. My mom keeps him in check." Souta then decided to try and be gallant. "Plus, I can always help you!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and said "Bring me to Sesshomaru."

* * *

Inuyasha frantically searched the bathroom. Behind the toilet, behind the shower curtain, in the bath and then he opened the medicine cabinet. He began to tear at its contents out of frustration. "Rrrrrrrghh! The smell in this room has made me lose Souta's!" Then Inuyasha looked at the mess he had made. "Better try to clean it all up before Kagome comes 'n sees."

As Inuyasha filtered through the trash he spotted a piece of shiny paper with a round tablet sticking through. He picked it up and tried to sniff it, however the scent of the bathroom blocked out it's smell. "Damn, why do people do their business in their own houses? That's, like, totally disgusting!" His frustration grew, but so did his excitement. "It's gotta be a Necco wafer…It LOOKS like a Necco wafer…It's probably like a MEGA-Necco wafer!"

Inuyasha looked at the paper which had strange characters on it. "Whatever…finally! More sweet sweet Necco wafer!" He threw the tablet in his mouth and crunched down on it. He found it was not, in fact, a Necco wafer. He had ingested an Alka-seltzer tablet. The tablet quickly melted and caused a burning sensation on his tongue. "Blaah! Blaaah!"

He stood and ran in a circle flapping his hands around, unsure of what just happened. "Mecco Waalaaa!"

Kagome, upon hearing the earlier commotion, decided to go investigate. She walked to the bathroom door and saw Inuyasha foaming at the mouth and yelling incoherently. It was no surprise he had also made a mess. Inuyasha spasmodically moved toward her "Kaoo-meeeee! Blaaaaaaah!" His mouth spewed more foam and to his dismay she slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru had just learned that Ah-Uhn's malady would pass with time. Then Kagome let out a high pitched scream that made Sesshomaru, and his sensitive hearing, flinch and drop his tea. It splashed on his haori, but he ignored it. Kagome's mother said "Oh dear!" She stood up and was about to go check things out.

Kagome screamed again and let out in an ear piercing screech "INUYASHA HAS RABIES!" Then she started to cry.

Mrs. Higurashi then stepped back and told Kagome to get away form the door. Sesshomaru strode forward and stood before Kagome and her mother who was trying to keep the door closed. They believed a rabid Inuyasha was on the other side trying to bang his way out.

"Grrrrah!" Inuyasha screamed from the other side of the door. The foam dripped from his mouth and he was aggravated about Kagome locking him in the room that smelled like pee. His tongue was going numb from Alka-seltzer and Inuyasha soon dropped to his knees pitifully slapping the door. "My thongue! My thongue!" he whimpered. His voice became whiny and he sniveled.

Then the door opened. Inuyasha crawled on his belly out into the hall where he flopped over onto his back. The foam bubbled out of his mouth as he let out a high pitched moan. "Oooouuuuauaaah."

The women stepped back frightened and disgusted at the sight of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stepped forward and drew his sword. "It is my pleasure Inuyasha, to put you out of your misery."

"Grrrragle blaaaaaah!" was Inuyasha's response as he convulsed on the floor. The metallic tasting foam in his mouth was beginning to drip down his throat. Then Kagome saw a crumpled wrapper in Inuyasha's hand.

"WAIT!" she called out before Sesshomaru allowed his sword to fall. She jumped down to his side and pried out the wrapper from his claws. "Inuyasha-aaa!" she said admonishing him. "I thought you were rabid! Why didn't you say something! Why are you eating Alka-Seltzer! You….You! You Insensitive jerk! How could you lead me on thinking you were going to die and…and…"

Inuyasha sat up, dazed and confused as Kagome fell into her mother's arms and cried. "Huh?" he said as his saliva fizzed out of the corner of his battered mouth.

"SIT BOY!" said Kagome and he crashed down into the carpet.

Sesshomaru was alarmed by Kagome's command, but was soothed by the Lady Higurashi's words. "Come now Kagome. Everything is alright. Lord Sesshomaru was ready to protect us." Kagome's mom then looked up and remembered the tea stain on his haori. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I almost forgot. Take off your haori and I will clean it for you."

"In the magic cleaning box?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi smiled "In the cleaning box."

"Will you make it smell like Mountain Mist again?"

Lady Higurashi explained "No, this week it will be Rain Freshness"

"Mrgh" said Sesshomaru in irritation. "Like mold?"

"No no no! Hahahahaha. Come I will allow you to smell it before I use it" said Kagome's mother.

As Kagome helped clean off Inuyasha and the mess in the bathroom Sesshomaru disrobed for Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen. Kagome's mother found that the tea had soaked through his haori through his kimono underneath.

"Oh, dear!" said Kagome's mother. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but that will have to come off also." She blushed when his kimono slid off his milky shoulders. He casually stepped out of it after it dropped to the ground.

He wore only his fundoshi without shame, and Lady Higurashi blushed a deep red. As if Sesshomaru bent over, picked up his kimono and handed it to her. She gasped as she saw her son and a new visitor walking in.

Souta was shocked at the scene. "MOM! WHA—WHA?"

Kagura immediately snapped open her fan to cover up her gaping mouth. 'Hummana hummana hummana!' she thought.

"Oh Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi said with irritation. "I'm just washing his clothing. Nothing is..." Souta's mother decided to drop the issue before it went any further. "Who's your friend?" Mrs. Higurashi ran a critical eye over Kagura.

"Oh! This is Kagura! She's a wind sorceress!" said Souta with enthusiasm and infatuation.

"Very nice dear" said his mother.

Inuyasha's head popped up off the floor from his spot near the bathroom. "Gurgle GLKaguurgleka?" he said getting immediately defensive. He got back up , but soon found himself chocking on the remainder of the foam in his mouth.

Kagura ignored Souta's googily eyes and she allowed her eyes to fall on Sesshomaru's half naked form. "So, Sesshomaru, is this your weekend getaway?"

He replied with an icy stare. Kagome jumped into the door way with a bow and arrow pointed at the sorceress. "Is there anyone who can't go through the well?" she said, unable to disguise her aggravation. She pulled back the strings and the bow began to creek.

* * *

Naraku knew he heard the music and could see the ceiling moving in response to the dancing going on upstairs. He decided to bide his time. "No, I, Naraku, will not reappear before long. I, Naraku, will catch them in the act. How could they, my, Naraku's, incarnations have a party without me?"

Upstairs the incarnations became inebriated and lost the sharpness of their senses. Naraku made his move. He leapt out of the sub basement and took his incarnations by surprise.

The drunken mass was full of demons falling over themselves trying to find a safe spot. Naraku landed in front of the only exit. Naraku grabbed Kanna by the collar and lifted her off the ground to his eye level. "Where is she? Where is Kagura? I, Naraku demand to know!"

Kanna's eyes rolled up into her head, but with one shake by Naraku's hand Kanna's eyes rolled back down and met his creepy crimson gaze. She began to hiccup and then said "hiccup! Sheez sucha party-pooper. Sssshe lefff!" said Kanna and pointed to the door.

Naraku dropped Kanna and decided to deal with the rest of his incarnations later. Naraku took flight in a purple and black ball of miasma. Soon he found Kagura's scent and followed it down a peculiar well.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi diffused the situation and soon had everyone sitting around the kitchen table enjoying peanut butter & jelly sandwiches. Sesshomaru didn't touch the sandwich but did request his favorite beverage, grape soda. Kagura decided with all the dog demons and the miko running about she didn't have a chance at destroying her rival, the Lady Higurashi. Instead she inspected the strange clothing that Mrs. Higurashi loaned Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagura tried to covertly observe everything she could. She noted Sesshomaru's "pants" as they were described, were blue and rough. They were tighter than hakama. The miko, Kagome, called it "denim". His top was odd. He had to pull it over his head and poke his head through a hole instead of wrapping it around him. 'This is such peculiar clothing' thought Kagura 'yet it suits him and his physique. I wonder what far away land I'm in.'

"So, Kagura, are you a friend of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's?" asked the Lady Higurashi as she served Kagura the "sand-witch"

Kagura didn't respond. 'Is this woman serious? Does she think I'm going to eat a witch made of sand? That cannot be appetizing.' Kagura looked up at her with the deep pools crimson and then back at the sand-witch.

Mrs. Higurashi lost the smile on her face and said "Well, you must be some kind of aristocracy or something, hm?" Mrs. Higurashi tried to stay civil, but found it very difficult.

"Naaaaah!" said Inuyasha. "She's just an incarnation. She's one of Naraku's minions!" then he shoved the entire sand-witch into his mouth. Kagura gripped the fan in her lap and scowled at Inuyasha. He said with a full mouth "She's..marghf marfghf…a total bitch…margfff"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, nervous as anyone. Kagome didn't want anyone pissing off Kagura. Kagome's mother had a strange ability to defuse dangerous situations, but who knows what would happen if Kagura decided to unleash her dance of the dragon inside her house. 'How can things get any worse?' thought Kagome as she rested her face in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

In response to Kagome's question Naraku arrived. He waltzed into the kitchen in his violet royal finery. "Kagura! I, Naraku, am here to bring you home!" Naraku glared at Kagura and she shrunk in the chair. Kagura liked chairs, she found they were easier to get up from than the floor. Mrs. Higurashi said "Naraku?" she rested a finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling. "Why does that name seem familiar?"

"Cuz he, Naraku's a freakin' jewel nabbing miasma makin' psycho!" screamed Inuyasha drawing his Tetsusaiga. He then jumped up on top of his chair and pointed a clawed finger at Naraku.

Mrs. Higurashi said "Inuyasha, your opinions of people are terribly strong. Naraku? I don't know your past too clearly, but you won't be judged in my home. Please, have a seat in this. It's called a chair." Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kagome and said "I'm really getting the hang of explaining the modern world to your friends, Kagome." Then she winked at her daughter.

Kagome was quick to say "He's not my friend! He tried to kill me!" She pointed at the amalgamation of evil sitting next to her.

"You said that about Lord Sesshomaru too! He turned out to be okay." Mrs. Higurashi put her hands on Naraku's shoulders and he chuckled evilly. "How come you can't look for the good in people Kagome? "

"Good? GOOD? NARAKU MEAN'S HELL MOM! HELL! HADES! THE ENTERNAL BURNING UNDERWORLD!" Kagome was losing her cool. "HE _IS_ NARAKU MOM! NARAKUUUUU!"

Mrs. Higurashi said "Can't you at least admit he has lovely hair?"

Kagome didn't know how to argue with her mother. "Yeah, I guess…He does, doesn't he?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were speechless. Sesshomaru realized he was the only one who had the power to do anything. Yet he also noticed Naraku had not demanded anything unreasonable.

Sesshomaru thought 'To hell with it. Naraku is going to pay!' "Lady Higurashi, I must insist that you expel him from this house. I would hate for your lovely home to become smeared with Naraku's insides after I pull them out. He is an impudent treacherous and dangerous creature who tries to convince himself he is a demon when in fact he is nothing short of a collection of malformed pieces of refuse." Sesshomaru stood and retrieved Tolkijin, as if from thin air. "Naraku, you have insulted my honor." With a harsh whisper Sesshomaru said " Now DIE!"

"WAIT!" screamed Mrs. Higurashi as she threw herself into Naraku's lap. "You cannot kill in my house! No spilling blood in my house! I will NOT allow it! Oh Lord Sesshomaru! I don't think I even know you anymore!" Mrs. Higurashi then burst into tears. "How could you be so heartless?"

Naraku saw his opportunity at rubbing the dog demon brothers the wrong way just for the hell of it. "Lady Higurashi? Is that your name?" Naraku said in a deep seductive voice. "I am Naraku." He put a cold hand around her to pretend to comfort her then he felt a little off balance. He slid right off the chair and crashed on the ground.

Mrs. Higurashi had caught herself before the fall and stood looking down at a dazed Naraku. "Oh my dear! Are you alright?" she asked helping him back onto the chair. She turned around to get a paper towel to wipe some dirt that got on to his face. Before she turned around again Naraku had once again fallen to the floor.

"God-damned contraptions!" Naraku stood suddenly and pointed at Inuyasha who was too busy laughing to attack Naraku. "You did something to my chair!"

Sesshomaru, perplexed by Naraku's inability to balance in the chair, was as always, expressionless. He said to Naraku "You will pay" just as Naraku clumsily slid off his chair again.

Mrs. Higurashi went to the refrigerator then pulled out trays of pre-made food. "Mom! Where'd all that food come from?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Well, dear, the way Inuyasha eats, I figured that I might have to stock up. Your friends here don't seem too fond of peanut butter and jelly, so this is plan B." It was a plate of beef, and celery and carrot sticks. Mrs. Higurashi then pulled out a whole chicken.

Naraku was feeling that his opportunity to instill fear in the Higurashi household was slipping away. He also knew, by the glare he was receiving from Sesshomaru, that he had a limited amount of time to act. Then he fell off his chair again. "Urgh! I Naraku, have a sore ass!" he said to himself as he climbed back on the damned chair.

Everyone at the table laughed, as did Kagura, but from behind the safety of her fan. Naraku stood and Mrs. Higurashi ran to his side again. "Are you all right, Naraku dear?"

Kagome flailed her arms around and felt intense fear as her mother fussed over Naraku. Sesshomaru began to growl as the Lady Higurashi's hands dusted off Naraku's fine violet kimono. "Oh I just don't know what's wrong with that chair!" said Kagome's mom.

Inuyasha, choking on his laughter said "I don't haaaaaahahahaha think it's the chair! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I think it's just him!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned her head and scowled at Inuyasha who soon swallowed his laughter and crouched ever so slightly behind his growling and glaring older brother.

"I, Naraku, have had enough of this!" said the evil half demon. "I, Naraku, am here to collect Kagura!" Naraku floated up a foot off the ground. His hair then grew out from the roots and shot across the table wrapping around Kagura. He lifted her up out of her chair, but she hooked her feet to the underside of the table.

As Kagura struggled against Naraku's hair Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her to the floor, shielding her from any stray attack with his body. Sesshomaru stood, and focused on his target with the Tolkijin. As he tried to think of something clever to say to Naraku about dying the Lady Higurashi jumped to the junk drawer and pulled out a pair of large silver scissors. She quickly cut through Narkau's hair and Kagura fell back in her chair.

"I think not young man!" said Kagome's mother as she scolded a floating Naraku. You may have nice hair but it doesn't give you any right to invade other people's bodies with it! If you so much as twitch those pretty locks again I'll cut them right off!" Kagome's mom wiggled a pair of large rusty scissors back and forth in front of Naraku's unbelieving face.

He settled back down into his chair, not sure what had just happened. Everyone settled back at the table, and so did Naraku who sat in utter shock. He looked to everyone else at the table, almost pleadingly and said in a slightly panicked voice "But, _I_ am _Naraku_!" Everyone looked at him almost bored. "Right?" he said now unsure of his the sincerity of his wickedness.

Inuyasha picked at a chicken bone and said to Sesshomaru while sparing a glance at Naraku, "He just don't get, huh Fluffers?"

"No, he does not" responded Sesshomaru, ignoring his brother's new nick name for him. "Apparently he is unaware of the new situation he has placed himself in. He must learn to temper that charade of overgrown follicles or he will soon find himself without."

Naraku's eyes grew round and wide at the thought 'She can't cut off my locks! No! Not Mr. Softy Locks!' He glanced at Mrs. Higurashi through the corner of his eye and saw her still gripping the dreaded shears. She caught his eye and wiggled the scissors at him once more as a warning.

Naraku put his head down and placed his hands on his lap. "Yes, ma'am. I, Naraku hear your demands."

Kagura grew a new respect for Mrs. Higurashi and then had the thought 'Maybe **she** can help free me from Naraku's grasp!' She opened up her fan and hid her devious smile behind it. As she laughed deviously to herself she looked down to her right and saw Souta looking up at her. She did a double take when she saw the look in his eyes. "What are you staring at, little boy?"

The look in Souta's eyes went from dreamy to panicked and he said "Uh uh! Nothing!" and ran back into the living room."

Kagura went back to her fan and said "Twirp" under her breath. Kagura was bored. She was safe, but not free. 'Perhaps it is time to have a little fun, eh, Naraku?' "It's time to demonstrate some real power!" announced Kagura as she stood from the table.

Sesshomaru smirked predicting the result of Kagura's game. Inuyasha again jumped out of his seat and unleashed the Tetsusaiga. "Let's get to it!" he said. Kagome dropped her head into her hands and just groaned.

Mrs. Higurashi said pleasantly "Please, take this outside would you?"

Kagura foolishly turned to Mrs. Higurashi and said "Put a sock in it woman. I have no time for your sappy-happy-smile-o-rama. You can go back to making your sand-witch food or better yet….die where you're standing!"

Kagome dove under the table, Inuyasha quickly followed her. Sesshomaru stood to defend Lady Higurashi's honor and said "The Lady Higurashi will not tolerate such rudeness in her home, Kagura."

Kagura then turned her focus to the dashing lord and said "Really? And what of it Sesshomaru? Coming to her aid, I might think you care for her." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wind sorceress. "Well, Sesshomaru? Do you care for this measly human woman?"

Naraku was entertained by this turn of events and sat back smirking to himself. Inuyasha and Kagome peeped their eyes over the table top to watch what was happening. Kagome's mom was still boiling with rage, but kept her mouth shut. Mrs. Higurashi was so angry she didn't know what she was going to do.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "Hmf. Kagura, of the wind." He opened his eyes and "I detect a bit of jealousy in your voice."

Kagura scowled. She gripped her fan tightly and bared her teeth in a defensive sneer. "Jealous? Jealous of what? Why would I be interested in a man who can't take back his honor" spat Kagura, her voice seething with disgust. "I am in my right mind to ask" Kagura whipped up her hand and pointed at Mrs. Higurashi "this very human to help me!"

"Why I would never! After the way you insulted me! Why should I help you with anything?" said Kagome's mom.

Kagura turned and pulled a couple of jewel shards she was hiding from her kimono. "See these? I'll give you these. Help me. Free me from Naraku, and they're yours!"

"KAGRUA!" snapped Naraku. "How dare you plot against me, Naraku! Right in front of my very own eyes no less!"

"Shut up Naraku! Or face the WRATH OF LADY HIGURASHI!" Naraku was cautious and said nothing. "That's right, Naraku" continued Kagura "imagine Lady Higurashi with jewel shards! Who knows what would happen to Mr. Softy Locks then, hm?"

Inuyasha said "Mr. Softy Locks?" then he peered over to Naraku who was twisting a piece of his hair between his fingers and mumbling softly to himself.

"I, Naraku, don't have to…mumble grumble…don't worry Mr. Softy Locks..mummble."

Kagura turned her crimson eyes on Kagome's mother and asked "So? What say you woman? Will you help free me from Naraku?"

"No" said Mrs. Higurashi plainly. "I will not. I don't need those shiny rocks."

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up from under the table. Kagome complained "MO-OOOOM! I collect those shards! Remember? It's why I'm always in the feudal era!"

"Well, Kagome, I don't want to take any fun away from you!" said her mother. "Now, why don't you and your little friends take this game outside? I've got dishes to clean and no time for playing."

Kagura grinned slyly, catching on quickly to what was occurring. "Sure thing, Lady Higurashi. I will gladly go outside to…" Kagura snickered "…play."

Inuyasha had just about enough. He leapt up into the air towards Kagura "Oh no you WON'T!" then crashed his Tetsusaiga down onto the table. Kagura leapt backwards and found herself standing on the countertop.

"You'll never escape my wind! Dance of—" Kagura never got her attack out. Naraku had seized the moment of her distraction and wrapped his hair around her struggling form. Naraku was pulling Kagura to him when he lost his balance and fell off his chair.

"No, wait!" said Naraku "I didn't fall off my chair this time—OWWWWWWW!" Mrs. Higurashi had grabbed Naraku by the ear and was dragging him out the door with Kagura struggling against his evil tresses.

Mrs. Higurashi said sternly "I told you in no uncertain terms I would not tolerate this behavior in my house!" As she dragged him away Naraku saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru gawking at the spectacle. "You need to learn to respect your playmates, Naraku!"

"What are you gawking at—OW!" shouted Naraku.

Soon enough Mrs. Higurashi dragged him to the well and pushed Naraku back down, with Kagura screaming all the while.

Kagome and the two other feudal visitors rushed up behind her, impressed by the speed and strength she had executed the move with. Mrs. Higurashi dusted off her hands after she closed the doors to the shed that covered the well. "Well, Kagome, I hope your judgment concerning the friends you keep improves. He was an unpleasant character. That woman was quite a piece of work herself."

"MOM! You—That was Naraku! You—I can't…" Kagome stumbled over her words unsure of how to process what had just happened.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and kneeled. "I apologize milady, for I was of no use to you. My honor was diminished and I could do nothing to aid you."

Lady Higurashi put a hand on his armored shoulder and said "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I wouldn't expect you to get involved with some silly kids like them. Please let's all go inside and finish lunch!"

* * *

THE END 


End file.
